Multi-Fiber Push On optical fiber connector is an optical fiber connector configured for high-density optical-fiber networks. For current communication industry which requires large flow rate, disposition of high-density optical fibers in limited space is necessary. Therefore, the Multi-Fiber Push-On optical fiber connector becomes a common type of an optical fiber connector, and plays an important role in the high-density optical-fiber networks.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional optical fiber connector 1 is adapted to be connected to terminal equipment (not shown) which includes at least one adapter 2. The optical fiber connector 1 includes a main body 11 extending in a front-rear direction, a sleeve member 12 sleeved onto the main body 11, and two resilient members 13 (only one is visible) disposed between the main body 11 and the sleeve member 12, and disposed respectively at two opposite sides of the main body 11. The main body 11 has two side plates 111 spaced apart from each other, two connecting plates 112 connected between the side plates 111, two side grooves 113 (only one is visible) respectively formed in outer surfaces of the side plates 111, and extending in the front-rear direction, a coupling portion 114 extending in the front-rear direction, and connected to one of the connecting plates 112, and two retaining grooves 115 (only one is visible) respectively formed in the outer surfaces of the side plates 111, and respectively aligned with, spaced apart from and disposed behind the side grooves 113. The sleeve member 12 is movable by resilient forces provided by the resilient members 13 between a non-working position and a working position. When the sleeve member 12 is at the non-working position, the resilient members 13 are not compressed by the sleeve member 12, and the retaining grooves 115 are covered by the sleeve member 12. When the sleeve member is at the working position, the resilient members 13 are compressed by the sleeve member 12, and the retaining grooves 115 are not covered by the sleeve member 12.
The adapter 2 includes an inner surface 21 surrounding a connecting hole 200, two protrusions 22 protruding from the inner surface 21 toward each other, and a coupling groove 23 formed in one side of the inner surface 21. When it is desired to connect the conventional optical fiber connector 1 to the adapter 2, the main body 11 is inserted into the connecting hole 200, such that the coupling portion 114 of the main body 11 extends into the coupling groove 23. Hence, the protrusions 22 pass past the side grooves 113 of the main body 11 to push the sleeve member 12 from the non-working position toward the working position. At the working position, the protrusions 22 are respectively retained in the retaining grooves 115.
During such a connecting process, a user needs to endeavor to align the coupling groove 23 of the adapter 2 with the coupling portion 114 of the main body 11. Moreover, the manufacturing cost is increased in order to manufacture two different types (different specifications) of the conventional optical fiber connector 1.